


Goodnight

by Soft_Hyunjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan Overworks Himself, Chan loves Changbin, Changbin Is Worried, Changbin is just a sweetheart, Changbin loves Chan, Fluff, He Just wants Chan To Sleep, Jisung and Felix are clumsy, M/M, Minho and Seungmin are annoyed, This is like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Hyunjinnie/pseuds/Soft_Hyunjinnie
Summary: Chan always overworks and Changbin tries to help him. He really needs to work less and Changbin just wants Chan to finally have a good night's sleep.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy this 2Chan story. I really enjoyed writing it! Please keep in mind that English isn't mt first language so mistakes are possible. I hope you will enjoy the story!

It was 2AM and Chan was behind his laptop working on music. They were close to a new comeback and Chan didn't have any free time because of it. Around Chan were laying empty coffee cups and coke cans. He was tired, really tired. All the practices were too much for his busy schedule. There was one thing Chan really would want to do right now and that was sleep, yes Chan did sleep but just not much. He slept when he had free time, like when they were sitting in the car, or when they had a break between practice.

But he knew that he had to work on more songs even when he was tired. But working on songs is quite hard when you have no energy or any inspiration.

Chan wanted to take a sip of his coffee realizing that the cup was empty. He sighed standing up and he walked to the kitchen, he didn't want to wake up his members with the sound of the coffee machine so he decided to grab some coke and go back upstairs. Even on the stairs he was as silent as possible feeling bad if because of him someone would wake up. They needed to rest too.

When Chan was upstairs he went to sit at his desk again to work a little more. After a while his eyes started to feel heavy and slowly it became blurry around him. He wanted to stay awake and work more but his body was not agreeing with him. Only a few seconds passed but Chan already gave up on staying awake knowing that he was way to tired. The last thing he saw was the clock spring from seven past three to eight past three and then everything became black and he fell asleep with his head on his desk.

A sound from downstairs woke Chan up, he looked at the time seeing that is was half past six in the morning. Again there was a sound this time Chan stood up and decided to go downstairs to see what the sound was.

When he walked in the kitchen he saw two pans laying on the ground with Felix and Jisung cleaning the mess that was around it up because sadly enough the pans were filled with food that was now spread on the ground "Good morning." Chan said as he walked to the two boys to help them clean their mess up. Felix and Jisung were slightly shocked when they heard that Chan was in the kitchen but calmed down when they saw that he was helping them clean up.

"Good morning Chan." The boys laughed a little awkward knowing that they probably woke up their members.

"Are you the only one awake?" Felix asked but his question was answered right away when they saw Minho and Seungmin walk into the kitchen. They didn't look all happy and Chan didn't blame them for it because he was irritated too that they woke up so early by that sound.

"Hey." That was the only thing Seungmin said as he walked to the fridge grabbed two water bottles one for him and one for Minho and went back to Minho again. Both left the kitchen heading to the couch to have a little more rest. Jisung cleaned the last things up and everything looked good again, as if nothing fell on the ground.

Woojin and Jeongin were now also awake sitting on the couch with Minho and Seungmin. Woojin stood up "I am going to make breakfast." he said, Jisung and Felix nodded. Seungmin followed Woojin to the kitchen to help the older boy with the food.

Chan went upstairs to see if Changbin and Hyunjin were already awake, he knew that Changbin probably was awake, but Hyunjin slept so deep that he wondered if they boy would have woken up by the sound. He opened the door to Hyunjin his room and saw that the other was still peacefully sleeping.

"Hyunjin wake up, we are going to eat breakfast." Chan slightly shook Hyunjin trying to wake the other up which was easier than Chan thought. Hyunjin slowly opened his eyes and nodded letting Chan know that he was going to get ready when he was fully awake. Chan smiled and ruffled the youngers hair. He stood up again to go to Changbin his room this time.

Chan softly knocked on the wooden door and he opened it after hearing a soft "Come in." Changbin was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers that Chan recognized, those papers were the ones that Chan was working on before he fell asleep last night. It were lyrics that he made for their new songs. Chan walked to Changbin looking at the papers seeing that some mistakes were marked with red and that things were added and removed.

Changbin now looked up seeing that Chan was starring at the papers "I thought if I work on them now you don't have to do as much anymore." Changbin smiled and Chan felt something in his stomach that he couldn't place, maybe he was just tired or something else he didn't know.

Just the moment Chan was about to say something there was a loud sound that came from downstairs. A groan escaped Chans lips knowing what happened again especially when he heard Minho yell at Jisung. Both Chan and Changbin walked downstairs seeing that Hyunjin came out of his room too still wearing his pajamas and hair a mess. He mumbled something about being to tired for this and Chan couldn't agree more.

The three boys walked downstairs seeing an annoyed Minho and Seungmin who were about to kill Jisung and Felix. And then there were Woojin and Jeongin holding Minho and Seungmin back "What happened?" Changbin asked looking at Jisung who was now far away from Minho and Seungmin.

"Felix and I may or may not dropped the pans again and and they are now broken..." Jisung scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chan sighed "Don't worry about it I will buy new ones today." But obviously there was more to the story.

"The pan was filled with our selfmade food." Seungmin was now calmer but he had a sad look on his face.

Chan thought of an idea but nothing came up, he was to tired and now after everything that happened in the morning he started to notice it. But luckily Changbin did have an idea "Hey it's alright, today we will go eat breakfast somewhere together all nine of us. Tomorrow you guys can cook, Felix and Jisung will then stay away from the kitchen yeah?" After hearing all of that Minho and Seungmin smiled.

Right now Chan was so thankful Changbin was with him.

Woojin and Hyunjin decided to leave after eating breakfast, they went to walk around town a little. Normally Woojin was one of the people that helped Chan to let everyone stay calm but because the older went to walk around Chan was left alone. Well he thought until Changbin jumped in and let everyone calm down.

After their little fight everyone decided to just like Hyunjin and Woojin go their own way. Today was one of their free days so they wanted to spend it right. Jisung and Felix headed to a theme park not so far away. Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin went to look at some stores and buy some new clothes.

And Chan he decide to go home, he was tired and had to work more on the album. Changbin said he wanted to tag along with Chan which the elder didn't like but he knew that he couldn't change Changbin his mind. Chan just wanted to work alone knowing that his members always worried over him especially Changbin

Finally the two boys arrived at the dorms after a what felt like a very long ride. They walked inside and Chan instantly went upstairs, closing the door of his room, changed into something more comfortable and sat down behind his desk opening his laptop grabbing his papers with lyrics and started to work on the new album. But he didn't hear the sound of Changbin coming upstairs and was shocked when he felt two arms hug him from behind.

"Please stop overworking yourself so much Channie, just enjoy your free day." Changbin said head burried in chan his neck. Chan turned around now facing Changbin.

"Don't worry about me Binnie I am totally fine." Chan smiled at the younger but he knew that his eyebags revealed his tiredness.

Changbin rolled his eyes "Chan we all know you don't sleep enough, we are worried about you! I am worried about you. I want you to stay healthy and rest enough." Changbin took Chan his hand and walked to Chan his bed "Please lay down and sleep a little." Chan wanted to say no but when he looked up he was met with a pouting Changbin.

"Alright, alright I will sleep... But Binnie could we cuddle." It took Changbin of guard definitely not expecting it but still he accepted.

"Sure." Changbin said with a sweet smile.

The boys lay down and this time Changbin was the big spoon. Yes they cuddled often but this time it felt different. Chan his head rested on Changbin his chest and he slowly felt sleep taking over of him. His eyes closed and before he fell asleep he whispered "Thank you Binnie, I love you."

"I love you too Channie." Changbin said. Chan faintly heard it and felt Changbin his lips on his head and then let sleep take over of him.

[{Moodboard}](https://twitter.com/Soft_Skz_Aus/status/1114648295761162241)


End file.
